I'm Tired
by Rabidus
Summary: [Finetto Finished ya hear me R&R]Relena has to resign from being vice foreign minister she didn't want to but she had to and why...because it's all Heero's fault and she hates him for it and two people are affected by it the most swearing and violence pl
1. Resigning???

Me: Well um hi again it is I Mwhahahahahahha 

Me: Well um hi again it is I Mwhahahahahahha 

Disclaimer: no…do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after: is what a character is saying okay.

**Resigning???**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

**Sank Kingdom, Europe**

"What are your reasons for resigning??" asked one reporter

"Why are you resigning?" asked another 

Questions similar to these were asked to one young woman.

Releana Peacecraft stood at the podium and stared at the reporters with sad and sorrow filled eyes on the brink of tears only they didn't notice they were too busy swarming with trivial questions. _Heartless bastards they wouldn't even begin to comprehend why I am resigning. _She thought her "fans" were crying and hugging each other but silence reigned over the crowd as she opened her mouth.

"I am resigning because…I am tired I no longer have the energy to be your vice foreign minister. So I am resigning someone will be filling my position shortly. That is all I have to say." She said these words with sorrow and regret.

She stepped down from the podium being escorted by her bodyguards she was rushed inside her black limo.

Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatra stared shocked at the screen Releana was…resigning Quatra had invited them all over for her announcement but they weren't expecting this. She was only 17 how could she have gotten so tired?

"What is she thinking!" he exclaimed

"I thought she was stronger than that." Commented Wufei 

"Well you guys should give her some assurance her father was assassinated when she was 16, we've gone through almost 3 wars, last year while foiling an assassination attempt on her daughter Mrs. Darlain was killed and her house had been destroyed by a bomb I think she's pretty tired. I mean I'm surprised that she hasn't had a nervous breakdown." He said trying to convince the others

"Do you think a visit from the girls will cheer her up?" asked Trowa 

"Trowa…spoke." Joked Duo 

They rolled their eyes.

" Trowa I think that's a brilliant idea Trowa I'll call them now…" started Quatra

" Knowing them they're probably already on their way." Duo interrupted 

" Duo spoke…intelligently." Trowa retorted 

Duo narrowed his eyes. 

Trowa narrowed his one eye that wasn't covered by his massive bangs.

"Enough of your petty squabble!" ordered Wufei 

the two stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention towards Quatra

"Well the only person view on this we haven't heard is Heero's so Heero what do you think?" he asked hoping for Heero to shine a glimpse of light on the situation 

"Like I care…I don't even no why I came here and I have no idea how Duo talked me into this." He spoke gruffly

He stood and left he got into his black BMW _Releana why would you resign is it because of me? _He thinks back to a month ago he was about to leave Releana's room from his "stay"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Releana sat on the bed the sheet covering anything that would be considered as revealing. The moonlight from her balcony doors pouring over her ivory pale skin her voice shook as she spoke to the shadowed figure in her room.

"Heero are you leaving me again?" she asked tears threatening to fall 

He didn't answer just stood by her balcony.

"Well will you come back?" she asked with a feeling of sorrow and hope 

"It wouldn't be healthy for any one of us we should end this now Releana." He said coldly devoid of all emotion.

"Oh…so that's what I am to you a once in a while fuck huh isn't that what you think of me a whore Heero well you know what I think you're the whore. You were the one who came to my room, you were the one who started to kiss me Heero it's always you never me but you see I was naive and because I was naive you took me as vulnerable and abused me Heero well no more. I'm taking your shit no more now once you walk out that door don't you even think of coming back. Do you here me you are no longer welcomed in my house or company if you see me walking on the same side of the street as you then move the fuck out of the way because I'll push you off my side of the street.' She spat out vehemently 

"Don't even say my name if there's a terrorist threat and my brothers only choice was to call you I'd rather have tea with the terrorists. Do you understand me I never want to see you again. Heero I…wish…I wish you were dead!" She finished she said the last words quietly but Heero heard them

At those words Heero quickly left her room he heard faint sobs but didn't look back.

~*~*~*

End Flashback 

~*~*~*~

To this day Heero felt the sting of her words he shuddered he didn't know he could hurt someone so badly. He got into his car and drove to his small one bedroom apartment. He sat in front of his laptop and wrote Releana an email 

Releana 

I'm sorry

Heero

1 minute after he sent that he received a letter from Sanc's girl he clicked on it and read.

Heero

Stay the hell away from my sister in-law you've done enough damage

Noin

He expected to receive an email like this from Milliardo but Noin did she tell them what went on between Releana and himself?

He didn't know but he was going to find out he drove over to the Peacecraft mansion and rang the doorbell no one answered he rang again still no one answered he climbed Releana's balcony and picked the lock of her French doors and entered her room to find it empty and devoid of all furniture they had cleared out and quickly. 

Back at Quatra's place the guys had their hands full Dorothy, Midii, Hilde and Sally came over in tears telling the guys what they had found at Releana's place.

"The note said she was never coming back Duo what happened to her what's wrong why would she run off like that?" she asked as she cried into his shirt 

Duo gently rubbed her back "Shh it's okay now I'll find her for you Hilde." He said gently he glanced over at the other guys each of their girlfriends were equally shaken he was surprise to see Wufei handling it well he was hugging and telling Sally sweet things as well. Hilde looked up from his shirt "Duo…could you please find her please." She asked this question with more tears threatening to fall 

"I promise I'll find her Hilde, I promise." He stated 

Hilde smiled through her tears at Duo and rested her head on his chest. 

To Be Continued

"That's All That's it What happened to Releana!" cried Hilde

"Well you won't bloody find out unless the readers review." I say fiercely

"B…but pretty you can tell me what happens." Whined Duo

I laughed "And have you tell the whole world and then I'll get no reviews. If you flame me I will use the flames to power my flamethrower and hunt you flamers down. You could send me an email later or you could just click on my nice link." I say with a grin Find me at [][1]blackcat4987@aol.com see I made it all nice and orange just for you because I love all my readers 

   [1]: mailto:blackcat4987@aol.com



	2. One Step At a Time

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

**One Step At A Time (chapt.2)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

Heero awoke groggily to the sound of his telephone ringing he pulled his pillow over his head he didn't feel like talking to anyone. The phone stopped ringing and then started again _I really need to get an answering machine _he reluctantly rolled over and answered the phone

"Duo if this is you I will kill you if you don't have a good excuse for calling me." He threatened stoically 

" How'd you know? Well it is a good reason I need help locating a missing Releana and that's not all Milliardo and Noin are gone too and as an added bonus there's no furniture in their house at all." He pleaded with Heero not knowing if he'd say yes or no or just hang up that is what Heero usually did.

"You mean all of their furniture is gone?" he asked with surprise 

Duo was taken aback from the surprise response Heero gave. Duo took a second to regain his composure 

"Yup so are Noin and Milliardo and Releana left a note saying she wasn't ever coming back"

He answered Heero's question as well as telling him more information.

Heero jumped out of bed alarmed the sheet falling to the floor to reveal Heero wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He was shocked Releana not ever coming back but why?

When Duo received no response after a while he spoke up.

" Hey Earth and the colonies to Heero." He said only a little worried

Heero had left the phone on his bed and was now pacing the room silently thinking the nook between his index finger and thumb resting on his chin rubbing it. _Where is Releana I mean this isn't like her first she resigns then she and her family disappears it just doesn't make any sense. _

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Duo yelling on the phone he picked it back up.

"Hn" he replied because anything else and Duo would've heard his voice quiver.

"Dammit Heero don't do that so will you help me or not. I'm asking for a simple answer a yes or a no just one word." He shouted over the phone annoyed this man liked pulling people's strings and Duo has had enough of him doing that. Another reason of him having slim to none patience with Heero was the theory of Releana doing everything she had done because of Heero.

Heero held the phone back he hadn't ever heard Duo angry before a small tint of fear rested in Heero's eyes 

"I work al…" He hadn't even finished before Duo slammed his phone down on it's holder with enough force that it knocked the vase that rested on the table alongside it off it shattered to the floor he turned on his heel and left in a huff out towards the garden. The occupants in the living room turned to see an angry Duo stalk out of the room in such a great fury. Hilde got up to go after him.

"Don't…he needs time to think please sit down Hilde." Said a voice quietly

Hilde turned to face it's owner it had originated from Wufei because of the kindness and concern he held in his voice Hilde sat back down and stared at her clasped hands. Quatra rose from the couch and entered the kitchen he returned a while later with a broom and dust pan he swept up the debris of the shattered vase and deposited it into the trash can he replaced the broom and dust pan he sat back down onto the couch and placed his arm around Dorothy's shoulders as she rested her head onto his chest. Every occupant in the room had dark circles under their eyes those that could hack were tired from staying up all night looking for Releana and those that couldn't hack couldn't sleep because of nightmares they had about what could've happened to Releana.

Trowa rubbed his eyes he was now on his 4th cup of coffee and yet he was still tired.

" Well so far what we have managed to come up with is that Releana's home was vacant before her press conference which means they had cleared out some time before then." He deducted and a yawn escaped from his lips.

"But I went to see Releana on Friday that's only five days ago so she had to have left her home from that time period till the press conference."

She said quietly.

"Was there anything wrong with her did she seem despondent?" inquired Midii eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Well…yes Releana was all smiles but I could tell she was depressed about something her eyes held a false merriment and her smile even more fake. We were discussing out in the garden about the latest assassination attempt and when I asked if she was still considering Heero as her bodyguard she started to cry uncontrollably I had never seen her like that I asked her what was wrong but all she did was shake her head. Then Noin came running out the house and held Releana at first Noin asked me to leave politely but after I refused to leave without knowing what was wrong she…"

Hilde stopped to wipe away a few tears that had fallen during her report. 

" She ordered me to leave and when I still refused Releana screamed and shouted for me to go I was afraid for my friend I didn't run I stayed it was then Milliardo came out the house he carried Releana into the house with Noin following close behind they closed the door and locked it I stayed out there for a few hours demanding them to let me talk to Releana but they never opened the door." She finished it was obvious that after the few hours she had left.

"It's all Heero's fault for her leaving why that sick…" started Sally as she just started letting out such a string of profanity and other unintelligible words 

" Trowa can I see your gun?" asked Midii quietly.

He cautiously handed it to her.

"What are you going to use it for?" he inquired curious.

Midii stood and started walking towards the door.

"Nothing much I'm just going to kill Heero." She answered calmly.

Trowa stood and ran towards her he took the gun from her grasp Midii crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't stop me from killing him Trowa I'll get a weapon sooner or later" she mumbled 

"I'll help ya."Offered Dorothy she rose from the couch and walked over to Midii she removed a small pistol from her pocket and handed it to Midii while she drew a 9mm pistol from her purse.

"Hey no one's killing anyone!" ordered Quatra a bit disturbed 

Dorothy and Midii sighed 

Sally stood and walked towards them drawing her combat knife from her boot the sun glinted off the cool medal. She swiped it in the air.

"Then we'll just cut off something important." She said as the other two nodded they started for the door again when it finally dawned on the others what the three women were intending to cut off they flinched and ran to stop their girlfriends. 

"Calm down these are just theories." Suggested Wufei not wanting to anger the three women even more so.

"Like hell they are just theories Wufei otherwise why would Releana breakdown crying at the mention of Heero's name!" exclaimed Duo near the kitchen he had heard the whole conversation.

They all turned their attention to him Trowa and Quatra had already confiscated the weapons from Midii and Dorothy while Wufei was having some trouble convincing Sally to hand over the knife. The knife in Sally's hand dropped to the floor but no one made a move to pick it up Duo lovable cheerful Duo Maxwell was pissed off and swearing. Wufei snapped out of it first and grabbed the knife.

Duo walked towards the couch that Hilde was sitting on he sat down she was about to ask him a question when she looked into his eyes that look told her he'd tell her later she nodded.

"Oh man they took away all of our lovely toys." Pouted Midii she stomped back over to where she was sitting Dorothy and Sally went back to where they were sitting quietly. Quatra looked at the gun in his hand and sighed.

"Dorothy I thought you said you got rid of this." He said disappointedly.

"Well yeah I got rid of the old one that one is brand new I bought it last weekend." She explained with a smile

Everyone in the room sighed and sat back where they were previously sitting. 

The doorbell rang.

To Be Continued

"You know what I like it I really like it I get to be the tough guy." Complimented Duo

"Nice good and happy thoughts." I wink and smile at him

"Yeah blah what happened to Releana?!" asked Quatra.

"Like I said I won't bloody tell you until the Readers Review."

They roll their eyes.

"Isn't this called cruel and unusual punishment to keep us waiting like this?" asked Trowa.

"Maybe…R&R if you want more!"


	3. Falling Into Place

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

**Falling into Place (chapt.3)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

The doorbell rang Quatra turned to answer it and there stood Heero Yuy he was standing there in black pants, a black short sleeve shirt and his usual hiking boots. Quatra's usual cheerful tone of voice turned into ice solid ice.

"What do you want Yuy!" he ordered instead of asking Releana was their friend and she had disappeared all because of him. Heero carried a package sent by fast delivery he held it up. 

"The note said for all of us to be here it's from Releana." He replied stoically 

Hilde walked up next to Quatra her head tilted to the side as if she were thinking about something then she nodded she drew back her fist and slammed it into Heero's eye he staggered back from the impact. She smiled turned and sat down on the couch next to Duo who also had a smile on her face.

"That's my girl." He remarked with pride 

After Heero had shaken off the shock he came into thee house Dorothy had an ice pack and roughly placed it on his eye it was clear that Heero was an unwanted guest. He opened the package and out drew a small disk Quatra placed into the vid player next to his big screen TV they all turned to watch up popped Releana's face it was evident that she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy and she still was crying she spoke.

"Hey I know you all must be wondering where I am but I can't tell you I can't tell any of you just yet you all won't be seeing me for a while maybe about a year or you may never be seeing me again. All I have to say is for the rest of my life I will love my friends yes even you Wufei I will miss you all very much in my time here please don't search for me I don't want to be found and all your files that may have a lead to where I've been have been erased clean I'm sorry about that and to Heero dear antisocial, maniacal, shit faced asshole Heero I give you all the hate I have to give all to you for what you've done and I hope your happy with what you've done to me Heero because it's all your fault why I had to leave and you will never see, touch and I hope you never speak of my family again m'kay. To the rest of you I hold nothing but love which is what I'll always have I give you the best of luck and when any of you do get married think of me okay. I love you good bye." She spoke sadly she waved to the small camera and the message beeped off.

Everyone in the room had let some tears fall even Heero but he had turned quickly and left Releana hated him and he felt crushed as if the whole world had come crashing down around him he shook his head he'd never get her back.

Somewhere on one of the colonies 

Releana sat and looked out the window her feet ached her back ached but most of all her heart ached she missed her friends but she had to stay out the public's eye she couldn't believe this had happened and to her Releana. She wiped her eyes all this crying wasn't healthy for her body so she must stop she ate her meal of pancakes, eggs, sausage and a tall glass of orange juice and shook her head on that vid she sent to the others she said she hated Heero that wasn't true but she did hate him for what he's done to her. The public didn't know where she was and she didn't care all she cared about right now was eating then going to sleep she was really out of it.

**Back in the Sank Kingdom 7 months later**

Duo stood up from the table Quatra was having a banquet he glanced at the faces but none of the faces was the one face he was looking for. He sighed he didn't feel right announcing this with out her here he sighed again he tapped on his glass with his spoon lightly.

"Well I know this is my friend Quatra banquet but I guess this was the best time to announce that Hilde and I are engaged." He announced the room erupted with cheers and applause. Duo smiled while Hilde blushed lightly

"So when is the wedding?" some one asked from the crowd Duo smiled weakly 

"Well we've decided in three months so it will be a spring wedding." He answered 

Quatra, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Midii, and Hilde all knew why it'd be in three months because that was the time at which Releana was going to call them to meet her. Duo sat down Hilde rested her hand over his and looked at him he smiled back at her. Duo hadn't been the same cheery person he usually was when Releana left he was now quieter and sullen.

'So Duo what do you think Releana's doing right now?" whispered Hilde 

She had become nothing but a worrier after Releana left every few minutes she would ask what anyone thought Releana was doing Duo sighed

'babe she'll be contacting us soon don't worry okay.' She smirked at her

She smiled weakly

'okay Duo' she whispered back

After everyone had eaten their fill they had each gone home leaving Quatra his friends and his maids to clean up.

"Man Quatra your dinner guests are really dirty." Remarked Dorothy

"Well I guess they are but most of the mess was caused by Duo." Joked Quatra

"Hey not fair." Retorted Duo as he threw a piece of cake at Quatra who had at that moment conveniently bent down to pick up some trash so the cake completely missed him and landed on Sally's face she stared her mouth agape at Duo she picked up some kind of snack food and threw it at Duo who ducked and it smacked into Quatra

"Okay everyone I think we're all even so stop my house isn't food fight guarded." He ordered calmly

Dorothy smiled she picked up one of the cakes and pressed it into his face and laughed. Quatra grabbed her around the waist and gave her kisses all over her face that caused some of the cake to fall on her.

"No hahahaha stop…oh…that's cold." She giggled 

While Quatra was busy with Dorothy the others were still throwing food around when Rashid walked into the room a piece of cake smacked him on his vest. The throwing of food stopped they were in trouble big trouble

"Who started this?" his voice bellowed

"He did!" exclaimed everyone while pointing at Duo who was covered in assortments of different foods making him look like a rainbow. Rashid walked over and grabbed Duo by the ear.

"Your in big trouble young man." He said in a serious tone 

The others followed him he dragged Duo by the pool then pushed him in. Rashid began to laugh in his rich deep voice the others began to laugh as well.

"Hey Hilde…" a voice came from behind her 

she turned around and found Duo he picked her up and dropped her into the pool.

"That's what you get for laughing at the all mighty Shinigami!" he exclaimed as he did a cannonball into the pool splashing everyone 

Hilde surfaced then dunked Duo's head under water she started laughing. 

Duo resurfaced he grabbed Hilde by her waist.

"So you think your funny?" he questioned with a smile

She nodded "Well as the future wife of Duo Maxwell I take it as my personal responsibility to stay funny." She said with a smile

"Yeah I like that name Hilde Maxwell it suits you." He smiled even larger

"Yeah I think so too." She started giggling she felt just plain giddy.

The others sighed there was no way they were going to be able to coax both of them out the pool it would be hard enough to coax Hilde out but Duo too. Hilde had been hanging around Duo too much they know exactly what the other was going to do and wanted to do it too.

They shook their heads Rashid laid out towels and changes of clothes for them he turned and left with the others.

The doorbell rang and Rashid went to answer it.

"Ah Mr. Milliardo it is great to see you and Mrs. Noin or shall I call you Mrs. Lucretzia now?" he greeted everyone's eyes widen at the statement Hilde and Duo came running out the pool just as Milliardo and Noin stepped into the room.

Milliardo stared at them looking at their faces to see if he saw any unwanted face he didn't. He knew why he came here Releana needed help both mentally and physically and he only trusted a few they were standing before him.

"Releana needs some help from you." He answered quietly

"Which one of us?" Questioned Quatra he felt like he did back in school again one of the kids raising his hand wanting to be picked for a special assignment.

"Well…we're sorry that you all can't come but Releana isn't ready for that and those that do come will be gone for three months if you don't want to go you don't have to go." Said Noin she was a bit cautious.

"What do you mean we wouldn't want to go we'd love too go Noin we'd do anything for Releana!" exclaimed Duo

"Alright then Duo, Sally and Hilde Releana need you three please don't ask why just ask her when you get there although most of you questions may be answered immediately." Said Milliardo half ordering half asking. (AN: isn't that an oxymoron?)

The three nodded 

"Uh…Milliardo might I ask but who is with Releana now as you two are here?" asked Dorothy 

"Someone very reliable and wouldn't harm Releana worth his life." Answered Milliardo

"Is it…Heero?" asked Trowa 

None of them had seen Heero since the vid message it was as if he had disappeared off the face of the universe but if Heero didn't want to be found he wasn't found.

Milliardo's face turned red at the question

"Hell no I wouldn't let him near my sister after what he's done to her that disgusting…" a string of profanity escaped Milliardo's lips as well as unintelligible words Noin rubbed his back trying to subdue her husband she didn't want him to have another heart attack

"Well you three have an hour to pack we don't want to leave Releana alone anymore than she has to be." Said Noin worriedly 

The chosen three nodded Sally gave Wufei a peck on the cheek goodbye then headed out with the others.

"I hope Releana's okay." Remarked Midii

The others nodded 

An hour later Duo, Hilde, Sally, Milliardo and Noin had loaded onto a privet shuttle piloted by Milliardo and Noin. The shuttle lifted off and was now flying towards a colony.

Hilde walked into the pilot cabin she had to ask Noin a really important question she tapped her on the shoulder Noin turned around and looked at her.

"Um Noin is Releana okay…I mean because you asked Sally to come and she's a doctor so is Releana okay?" she asked nervously

Noin looked up at Hilde she had changed from the young cadet under Noin's wing she had grown out her hair and no longer kept the bangs she tried to make look like Noin's own she had grown taller as well and in her blue eyes she had nothing but worry.

"Well we won't know if she'll be okay Hilde but she'll be better when she sees her two best friends." Answered Noin

Hilde nodded she understood

"Well be landing shortly so you might want to buckle in Hilde." Instructed Milliardo softly

She nodded and returned to her seat next to Duo. Milliardo asked for docking permission it was granted they docked the ship and unloaded their bags. Milliardo walked towards his SUV and got in gesturing towards the others to follow. He drove to Releana's hiding place. 

To Be Continued…

"Alright you know the drill at least 5 or more reviews or I don't continue okay so Review yeah I know most of you have already guessed it but there's more to the story than just that alone so Review for me to finish. M'kay ~_^"


	4. I think We Should Meet

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

Oy vey sorry you guys that it took me soooo long to have the next part out but something was wrong with my server so I couldn't log onto fanfiction.net I update my stories when I receive 5 reviews or more or every other day so don't think I like to keep you guys hanging because I love all of you guys ~_^

**I Think We Should Meet (chapt.4)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

Wufei had to admit he missed Sally and she was only gone for a month he didn't know how he was going to last two more months. Right now he was pacing the floor in Quatra's living room he was nervous another package had been sent it was a vid message it had to stamp or anything that could Id where it was from but Quatra had wanted everyone to get together anyway. They were now waiting for Midii and Trowa they were stuck in gridlock they finally made it to Quatra's house they ran into his house and into the living room as soon as Rashid opened the door.

"Did…we…miss…anything?" questioned Trowa he was panting.

"It sounds like you all ran here." Remarked Dorothy

"Well…yes…we…did…when…the …traffic…wouldn't…let…up." panted Midii she strolled over to the couch and plopped down Trowa sat next to her.

"No you didn't miss anything." Said Quatra as he placed the vid disk into the player.

This time up popped Hilde's face she was smiling Duo was sitting to her left and Sally to her Right

"Hey everyone the three of us are doing fine and we're really happy because Releana's okay she's doing great…but she um feeling under the weather." Explained Sally

"Yeah but she'll be up and about in two months which is when you all get to come." Smiled Duo 

"Yeah and don't worry be happy joy is a cure for everything I'm sorry this message is short but it'll have to do." Explained Hilde.

"We love you all goodbye." All three said at the same time.

Sally blew a kiss to the screen as it went blank 

"Well that's a relief to know they're okay…I hope Releana feels better." Mentioned Quatra

"Yeah and I can't wait to see her!" exclaimed Dorothy

"If you ask me two months is too much time." Pouted Midii

"I want to find where they are but I also will respect Releana's wishes." Said Trowa sadly

"I…uh have to go…" said Wufei as he ran out the door he had to get something done he just realized something at that moment he loved Sally and he only wanted her to be with him and no one else. He jumped into his black jeep and hurried off to a local jeweler.

"Well I wonder why he left in such… oh my god Trowa the car it's still sitting on the bridge!" exclaimed Midii

They shot up from the couch and ran out the door.

"But the bridge…that's 4 kilometers away." Mentioned Dorothy

She and Quatra stared at each other then out the door at the two retreating figures.

Dorothy sighed then smiled wickedly

"You know Quatra…we're all alone." She mentioned slyly

He smiled at her "Why I believe we are." He smiled back at her

He closed the door he picked her up and carried her up stairs she started giggling.

Somewhere on one of the colonies 

**"**Hey Releana do you need some help you're looking pretty pale?" asked a concern Duo

"Go get Sally…please Duo." She panted out

Sweat was dripping off her forehead

Duo nodded he ran out the room Releana looked down at the bed it was wet.

"Dammit…Sally!" she let through a shout

Noin, Milliardo, Hilde, Duo and Sally came running into the room Sally was carrying her black bag with her.

"Duo go get me some clean sheets and get doctor Harrison I will need his help and tell him to bring his bag!" ordered Sally

A tall man with gray hair and blue eyes came racing into the room carrying a black bag. 

"How far along…Releana…look at me how far along?" he asked

"Uh…just a few minutes ago it broke." She answered breathlessly

"You're a few weeks early you know that?" ask Sally

"Well I can't tell it to stop now can I!" she snapped at Sally 

Duo came back with clean sheets.

Sally placed on her scrubs and gloves as well as Dr. Harrison. Milliardo, Duo, Hilde and Noin placed on white scrubs instead of blue one's each placed on a cap. Milliardo held one of Releana's hands while Duo held the other.

"This one is a fast birth she's already past 10 centimeters." Shouted Sally

"Huh you have some strong genes Releana your kids are impatient." Joked Duo

"You think I fucking care I want it out, out of me NOW!" she shouted

She squeezed onto both their hands tightly

"Ow!" shouted Milliardo 

"I'm never letting any man touch me again! AHHHHHHH OWWWW That's it I'm becoming a lesbian I'm never having another child again!" she shouted even louder as she squeezed even tighter onto their hands.

"Releana you can't mean that." Stated Hilde

"Don't tell me what I don't mean I want drugs give me some drugs NOW!" she shouted

"It's too late for that now Releana now push!" ordered Dr Harrison 

He was hunched down in front of Releana's opened legs waiting for the baby to come.

"What do you think I'm doing!" she shouted as she gave a push

"That's it keep pushing Releana." He said 

He held a clean sheet

"Here's the head I can see the head Releana." He told her

Releana pushed again

And the rest of the little baby slid out.

Dr. Harrison wrapped the baby in the sheet he clipped the umbilical cord. He held the baby by the feet and smacked its bottom it let out screech he handed the baby to Sally to clean.

"Uh oh something's not right doctor." Remarked Releana quietly

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned

Back on Earth Two Months later 

Sally appeared on Quatra's doorstep

"Hey Quatra you, Dorothy, Wufei, Trowa and Midii may want to pack your bags because we're going to go see some friends." She said with a smile

"Uh…Sally how do we get there?" he asked

"Don't worry about that call Dorothy, Midii and Trowa I'll see if I can get a hold of Wufei." She ordered softly

"Uh…well Dorothy lives here now we moved in together." He told her blushing slightly

"Oh you did well I congratulate you but you might want to tell her Midii, and Trowa to pack while I contact Wufei." She told him she picked up the vid phone in the hallway. 

Wufei rolled over on his bed and rubbed his eye's it was 8 o'clock in the morning usually he'd be up by now but today he just didn't feel like it. His vid phone was ringing he placed on his bathrobe then answered it and there was Sally's face he was a little shocked.

"Hey Wu-Chan pack some clothes and drive over to Quatra's we're going to meet some friends." She greeted

"Uh Sally they sent you to get us?" he asked

"Yeah Wu-Chan so can you please pack so we can go I'll be at Quatra's ciao." She said

Wufei stood there after she said goodbye 

He grabbed his duffel bag and threw clothes into it. He stepped into the shower and took a shower he came back out and dressed in denim jeans, a blue t-shirt he pulled on his black hiking boots with extra cushioning just before he headed out the door he grabbed a red satin bag from on top of his dresser he placed it in his pocket and left out the door he got into his black jeep and drove to Quatra's house.

Trowa and Midii lived together in his apartment so Quatra only had to make one call. Midii picked up.

"Hey Quatra what's up?" she asked cheerfully

"Uh…Sally's over here now we're going to see some friends." He said he stressed the last two words.

Midii nodded "I'll tell Trowa we'll pack some clothes and we'll be over there in a few minutes." She informed him

She hung up she walked back into their bedroom and jumped on the bed waking up Trowa.

"Huh…waa…Midii why are you waking me up?" he asked

"Well we have to pack and then go to Quatra's so we can meet some friends." She smiled

"Oh okay." He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes 

He sat up and got off the bed Midii jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Trowa sighed he threw a duffle bag on the bed and packed his clothes he zipped it up and waited for Midii to come out the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later she ran out nude and into the walk in closet. Trowa rubbed his eyes now wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts. He got out of bed and took his shower Midii dressed in the walk in closet in khaki shorts a blue halter top and her girl addidas shoes with blue stripes she pulled out her red duffle bag and threw some clothes in it she went over to the kitchen and made breakfast some eggs and toast she made coffee she got a cup and set her plate at the table and placed Trowa's in the oven to stay warm. Trowa came out wearing only a towel around his waist. Midii smiled at him and continued eating while sipping on her coffee. He threw on a green t-shirt and denim shorts he grabbed his plate out of the oven and sat next to Midii and ate silently Midii finished eating and washed the dishes she sat back at the table.

"So do you think they're okay?" she asked while twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"Yes they should be if Milliardo is there with Noin and Duo." He told her

"I hope so." She said as she let out a sigh

Trowa finished his breakfast and washed those dishes and cleaned off the table. They grabbed their duffle bags and headed out to Midii's blue convertible.They drove as fast as possible to Quatra's house. When Wufei arrived he dropped his bag by the door and searched for Sally he found her standing in front of a picture her back to him he purposefully strode up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and hugged him 

"Hey Wufei." She greeted with a smile

He returned the hug

"I have to ask you something Sally." He said softly

"Go ahead." She replied 

Wufei reached into his pocket slowly and withdrew the satin red bag. He turned her palm upward and emptied its contents into her palm. She stared wide-eyed in her palm rested two rings one an engagement ring the other a wedding band.

"Will you marry me Sally Po?" he asked 

She smiled and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" asked Wufei after the kiss ended

"No that's a hell yes." Replied Sally as Wufei slipped the engagement ring onto Sally's left ring finger 

Sally held up her hand to look at it had a diamond in the middle with rubies encircling it in a heart shape.

"It's beautiful Wufei." She said silently she rested her head against his chest as he encircled his arms around her. Quatra cleared his throat

"Sorry to interrupt this moment for you two but everyone has arrived." Announced Quatra

Sally nodded and reluctantly left Wufei's embrace.

"Follow me." She said 

She walked outside to a silver SUV

They placed their luggage into the trunk and loaded into the SUV.

Sally drove to the shuttle station silently Sally was afraid she might ruin the surprise if she spoke. They got onto a shuttle Sally sat in the pilots chair.

"You guys will want to buckle up there's quiet an impact if you don't remember." Suggested Sally over the intercom she started the engine and lifted off. It was a smooth lift off and they flew through space towards a colony.

To Be Continued

"Yes well what was wrong with the birth is Releana okay??? Well you'll find out soon if you review remember five or more or I don't continue."


	5. How Should i say this...Surprise!!

Me: Well um hi again it is I 

Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

YAY FANFICTION.NET IS BACK ON TRACK YAY so you know fanfiction.net has been messed up for a while and I'm soo happy that it's back now all of our stories can go back on isn't that great??? Haven't we missed it so…yes we have now I can get my new stories out and believe me I got a lot of them…funny how my writer's block leaves me when the site wasn't working hmm well enjoy the story ~_^

**How Should I say this…Surprise!!(chapt.5)**

****By the pretty Penwriter

Sally asked permission top dock and waited. Her access was permitted she skillfully docked the shuttle. She walked out of the cockpit and into the passengers cabin.

"All to shore that's going ashore." She called 

The sleeping passengers awoke and turned to Sally.

"Well what you expect me to carry your bags?" she asked with a smirk

"Well could ya?" asked Midii

Sally rolled her eyes and walked out the door and stretched she had been driving that shuttle for 10 hours no wonder why Milliardo told her she should go to bed early. 

They grabbed their duffle bags and slowly got off of the shuttle while squinting their eye's it was morning here on the colony bright and early. Sally not fazed by it at all walked towards a blue jeep. Obviously Milliardo must be funding things. They threw their stuff in the back and crammed into the jeep Sally drove for a while Wufei was sitting in the passenger seat he watched her the wind whipping through her hair she had it out loose he'd never seen her wear it loose it was always in pigtails or a ponytail and very rarely a bun. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Nothing I've just missed you very much Sally." He told her

She blushed whenever Wufei would talk soft and serious like that it sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. She giggled lightly he hadn't heard her giggle like that for 3 months he smiled it warmed his heart.

She cleared her throat but was still beaming with a smile.

She pulled the car to a stop in a driveway they looked around.

"Uh Sally where's the house?" asked Dorothy

"Up…just up this path." She told them

She shifted gears in the jeep and drove up a small-unmarked path.

They finally reached a large house it was wood finished and two floors and maybe a basement and an attic. It looked really cheery and happy there was a pool and a small round table with an umbrella. Sally walked towards the back where the pool was they followed her she knocked on the glass sliding door the door was one sided people on the out side couldn't see in but the people on the in side could see out. The door slid open and there stood Duo with one of his usual giant smiles.

"Now look at this Sally you went out and you were a girlfriend now you come back and you're a fiancé just tell me you haven't gotten married yet." He joked

Sally blushed a little and so did Wufei Hilde walked up and playfully slapped Duo's arm

"Come on in you guys we'd like you to meet some people." She greeted

She turned and walked to the living room while Duo closed the door he jogged up to Hilde. The living room was large and quaint it felt warm and like a home. It had a large marble fireplace that wasn't lit because it was spring the couch was a pale blue leather there were two love seats that were coved by hand knit fabric and facing all of the furniture was a rocking chair with a soft pale purple cushion Dorothy was about to sit in the rocking chair when Hilde stopped her and shook her head she gestured to the other furniture in the room. Everyone sat except for Dou, Hilde and Sally they stood by the rocking chair an older man with gray hair and blue eyes walked out he was carrying two rockers one was pink the other was blue he sat them next to the rocking chair and stood.

"This is doctor Harrison." Introduced Sally.

The elder man bowed his head slightly.

"Doctor…is something wrong with Releana?" asked Quatra

The elder man was about to respond when Releana walked down the hallway to the living room she was wearing a long pale orange floral designed summer dress she looked skinner from when they last saw her. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth sharply trying to think of a way to tell them all something important. 

"Hilde…could you go ask Milliardo and Noin to bring Tracy and Sage?" she asked

Hilde nodded she squeezed Releana's hand and ran down another hallway.

"It's nice to see all of you again you can't know how much I've missed you guys I mean you guys are my friends and I love you all. I…I'm really sorry for putting you all through me disappearing like that and telling you I was never coming back when the truth is I don't know if I will come back or not…but I'm defiantly not going back as Vice Foreign Minister…I couldn't go back as Vice Foreign Minister." She finished 

Hilde came walking back into the room Noin and Milliardo behind her Noin was carrying a baby clad in blue pajama's while Milliardo carried one clad in pink pajama's They laid them in the small rockers Releana took one of them out of the rockers the baby boy.

"Well this little one's name is Sage…He's my son." She told them

There was a collective gasp from the people sitting on the couch and loveseats. But Midii and Dorothy stood up and walked over to Releana they each hugged her and cried.

"We're sorry too Releana that we weren't here for you." Midii said through sobs.

"That's okay do you want to hold him?" she asked

Both Midii and Dorothy nodded their heads.

"Here now support his head Midii." She handed Sage to Midii while she picked up Tracy and handed her to Dorothy.

Midii looked down at the little boy he had large prussian blue eyes a small nose and he was pouting he had small locks of pale blonde hair atop his head. He glared at her and it looked like Heero's death glare.

"Oh my Releana you're son just glared at me." She said

Releana giggled

"Hey I thought he only glared at me." Whined Duo

Dorothy looked at the little girl the she held her hair was a darker color of blonde than that of her brother's her large eyes were a piercing blue she had a small nose and her lips turned up to a smile she giggled

Dorothy tickled her stomach and the baby let out some more giggles of joy.

"Releana…who's the father?" asked Quatra

A dark shadow crossed over Releana's features she frowned

"They have no father…at least something that doesn't qualify to be a father he only impregnated me and then left I wouldn't call that a father…Quatra. I'd call that a coward who's afraid of his own shadow." She said coldly

'I hope your happy with what you've done to me Heero because it's all your fault why I had to leave and you will never see, touch and I hope you never speak of my family again m'kay.' That just replayed in Quatra's mind Heero was the father.

"So have you told Heero?" asked Trowa he didn't need to think who the father is it was apparent.

"No and I won't tell him he has no reason to be in our lives…he wouldn't care and he wouldn't know what to do…he'd probably threaten to kill me if I contacted him." She joked with an edge of anger in her voice

"Releana…"started Quatra

She held up her hand "Please don't resurface unwanted memories for me Quatra." She pleaded softly 

Tracy started to cry softly at first then loudly Releana took her from Dorothy's hold she also took Sage and walked off down the hallway.

"I think she's still hurting." Murmured Hilde she ran after Releana

Midii, Dorothy, Noin and Sally ran after them.

"Well the awesome Heero strikes again!" exclaimed Duo he stalked off to a different part of the house.

Milliardo slowly shook his head and walked to another side of the house Dr. Harrison walked down a separate hallway.

Quatra clenched his fist in anger this is all because of Heero but he should still know that he's a father 

"That's a strong woman." Remarked Wufei they turned to him

"What do you mean Wufei?" asked Trowa

"I mean that she gave birth to those children and is planning to live without the father in their lives as I said she is very strong to do that on her own." He told them solemnly

Trowa and Quatra nodded

"But do you think…she should tell Heero…I mean they are his children." Asked Quatra

"That's up for Releana to decide Quatra…it's all up to her." Trowa said silently

Quatra nodded he wasn't going to tell Heero or butt into their personal matters.

Releana fed Tracy and changed Sage all the while she was crying silently.

Dammit Heero if only you loved me…if only you could love…oh Heero I love you so much and I don't know if I can do this alone. She thought

"I don't know." She said silently as the tears continued to fall.

There was a silent tap on the door of the nursery.

"Come in." she said shakily she wasn't going to hide her tears 

Hilde walked in and hugged Releana she stared down at the floor then she was surrounded in hugs she looked up and saw Noin, Hilde, Dorothy, Midii and Sally hugging her. She smiled weakly _I'm not alone _she thought happily she stood there while being hugged it was so nice to be comforted it was quiet when Midii broke the silence

"Hey Releana who's gonna be the godmother?" she asked with a smile

Releana sighed "Well…uh Hilde, Sally, Dorothy and you." She answered

The hug dispersed and the women looked at each other.

"Can you have 4 godmothers?" asked Dorothy.

"Well I'm sure you can't have 4 godfathers but I'm doing it anyway." Said Releana as she wiped away her tears.

The group started giggling then laughing uncontrollably.

On Earth at in a darkly lit room two men sat their faces hidden by the shadows.

"Hmm have we found her yet??" asked one

Another man walked into the room his face obscured by the shadows as well

"Yes we have sir." He informed

"And did she have a child?" asked the other man

"Yes sir a boy." He answered the question quickly

"Good work now you and your family won't be killed unlike those that have come before you and have failed."He congratulated

"Yes in this business you either succeed or die and you've succeeded so now you and your family are free to go just leave the file of where she is." Relieved another

There was faint movement as he placed the manila folder on the desk and quickly left the door clicking shut behind him. The desk light was on and illuminated the cover of the folder it read RELEANA PEACECRAFT

To Be Continued…

"Hehe I told you there was more to the story and what will happen next…oh you just have to continue reading and reviewing my beautiful wonderful lovable magnificent brilliant should I keep milking it?? Amazing awesome readers"


	6. Taken Away

Well um hi again it is I 

Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

**Taken Away(chapt.6)**

****By the pretty Penwriter

Releana was happy her friends were going to stay with her for a while it had been along time since she had seen them and she was happy. Right now she was in the nursery trying to change Sage's diaper he was a fussy little one his feet kicked up in the air to prevent her from completing the dastardly deed. She was trying to put the baby powder on his bottom to prevent chaffing well obviously he wasn't going to allow her she held down his legs with her hand and put the powder on his bottom then placed on the diaper he was finally changed.

"Why do I get so much trouble from you…why don't you be nice like your sister?" she asked as she held him in her arms he was pouting but not glaring he never glared at her. 

She kissed his stomach he giggled she did it again and he let out squeals of laughter. Releana smiled he smiled back at her she always knew how to make him smile no matter what she knew how to make him smile. She gently pulled his pajamas on him and placed him in his crib and glanced out the closed window she looked down at herself she had baby powder all over her hair that was now out of her neat ponytail. She had given Sage his bath earlier that was why she was changing his diaper. She had to give Tracy her bath again because she flipped her spoon from her baby food and had gotten baby food all over her and Milliardo. Releana picked up the messy baby girl and hit the intercom. Dr. Harrison picked up. 

"Hello." He greeted

"Well Dr. Harrison I'm giving Tracy a bath and I'm taking a bath with her may you please come up here and watch Sage?" she asked usually Sage could sit in his carrier and be there when she took a bath but today she felt like a long bath and Sage was a very impatient little boy.

"Alright Releana I'll be right there." He said he threw the apple he was eating in the trash. He quickly walked up the stairs to the nursery he picked up Sage out of his crib there were toys scattered all over the floor so he set Sage on the floor he sat down Indian-style in front of him and they played with the toys. Releana left the room with Tracy. She stepped into her room and changed into a bathrobe she got the tiny tub she set it up in the tub and she ran warm water it couldn't be hot. She poured the baby soap in the tiny tub for Tracy and had a bar of soap for her self. She took off Tracy's small pajamas and set her in the tiny tub while Releana turned off the water and dropped her bathrobe she stepped into the bath she reached up and undid her ponytail her honey blonde hair cascaded down her back she laid in the tub and first cleaned Tracy who was splashing around in the water. Releana giggled and washed the little baby when Tracy had been cleaned Releana cleaned herself then wallowed in the water. Tracy continued splashing the water around then stopped she started crying for an unknown reason Releana reluctantly sat up when she heard a crash coming from the direction of the nursery she shot out of the tub threw on her bathrobe and grabbed Tracy she raced down the hall to the nursery and flew through the door. She saw two feet just lying there when she stepped in for a closer look she gasped. Dr. Harrison was on the floor his neck twisted at an odd angle. Tears started to pour out of Releana's eyes but her eyes grew wider.

"Sage? Sage…Sage!" she cried out looking for her son he was nowhere to be found in the nursery the window was opened Releana looked out she saw a figure clad in black running away from her estate with a small bundle in his arms Releana recognized it as Sage his little fists were flying in the air he was crying hysterically reaching back to the window…to Releana. Releana's legs buckled beneath her as she fell to the floor Tracy in her arms crying and she was crying as well. Milliardo quickly came into the room and saw Releana there on the floor crying as well as Tracy he grasped his little sister gently and held her as she cried. He looked around the room Dr. Harrison was lying on the floor his neck broken he didn't see his nephew anywhere.

"Releana what happened?" he asked

She shook her head hair falling in her face "They took him Milliardo…they took my son…they took my son." She repeated 

She closed her eyes she had passed out he gently picked her up and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He picked up Tracy who had stopped crying and was now whimpering. He dressed the little baby and held her in his arms he walked downstairs. Noin had run up half the stairs everyone else behind her tears were building up in Milliardo's eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"Duo…call Heero we need his help to locate his son." He said softly as he continued down the stairs

"Milliardo…someone took Sage?" asked Noin

The back of his head bobbed up and down. 

"Oh God who would do such a thing?" asked Midii

"What about Releana is she okay?" asked Sally

Milliardo placed his thumb in Tracy's palm she grasped on to it.

"Releana passed out she's sleeping right now." Milliardo said softly

"Milliardo why do we need Heero we can…" started Duo

"Duo you know that Heero is the best one for finding people …and he needs to know he's a father anyway…call him secure the line and give him the address…tell him to come immediately…Noin please tell Duo the number." He asked 

He walked into another room silently Noin quickly scribbled Heero's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Duo then ran after her husband. She ran into the other room and closed the door behind her. She rested her hand on Milliardo's shoulder he turned and looked into her eyes she could see his eyes heavy with tears she too was holding unshed tears. She rubbed his back gently.

"They took our nephew Lu…and I don't know if we'll be able to get him back." He told her as he looked into her large eyes glistening with tears.

"Milliardo…you're my husband and I've known you for over nine years…I know you and I know that you'll stop at nothing to find you're nephew." She reassured him 

He weakly smiled down at his wife.

Duo frowned he didn't feel like calling Heero but Heero was his best friend even though Duo was angry that he was the reason for Releana's pain he hesitated at dialing his number. Hilde walked up to him and stood next to him she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't do it babe I can't call Heero the man that has caused Releana so much pain…I can't Releana is like one of my best friends I can't." he told her while shaking his head thick chocolate bangs swaying in his violet eyes.

Hilde moved her hand from his shoulder to his chin she turned his chin so he was looking at her.

"Duo…Releana still loves Heero and Heero may have been the one to cause her pain but he may be her only salvation. Those two need each other Duo and even if Heero doesn't know it yet he loves Releana and Duo Heero needs to know that he is a father now no man deserves to be denied the knowledge that he has a child." She told him softly.

Duo nodded solemnly he had to he dialed the number.

Heero had hidden away on colony L6 in a small dingy apartment he himself was a wreck he didn't know that he cared for Releana so much in fact you could say that he loved her. Right now it was two o'clock in the afternoon and he was sprawled on his bed last night he had bought a bottle of whiskey and had drunken the whole thing right now he had a major hangover he could just take a special type of pill and it would be gone but now he wanted the pain to keep it with him to punish himself for letting Releana go. He ran his hand through his back length unruly hair he hadn't cut it he didn't care and he remembered he used to joke about Duo's hair his cracked and blistered lips turned up to a smile those were the days. He got up and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth he looked at his refection in the mirror he was 18 and already he had to shave the four day old stubble on his chin stuck out. 

"Now they all hate me." He muttered 

He sneered and punched the mirror the glass cracked he punched it again this time it shattered to the floor. He stared at the shattered pieces just like his shattered heart. His fist was stinging he looked at it pieces of glass were embedded in his bloody knuckles. He frowned he got the first aid kit out of the cabinet first he took out the tweezers and removed the glass from his knuckles. He placed the broken pieces of glass on a paper towel when he finished removing the glass and smeared on antibiotic ointment he then wrapped the white sterile cloth around his knuckles and tied it. The vid phone rang Heero shot up this number was unlisted and no one knew it unless they were looking for him Heero's heart soared with hope maybe it was one of his fellow ex-pilots or maybe it was Releana if it was Releana Heero swore he would breakdown crying and ask for her forgiveness but the harsh reality slammed into him they all hated him it was probably someone with the wrong number. Tears started to build up in his eyes he slowly answered it.

"Hello" he said thickly the tears threatening to fall his eyes focused on the floor.

"Hello…hello…Heero is that you and you made fun of my hair." A voice rang out through the apartment

Heero's eyes shot up.

"D…Dou why would you call me I thought you all hated me?" he asked sadly

"Whoa what happened to your usual greeting 'this better be good or I'll kill you'?" asked Duo

"That died away when Releana left Duo right now I'm just happy to hear from any of you I've missed you guys." He told him his eyes still glistening with unshed tears.

"All right I'll cut it…Heero none of us hate you we're all just pissed at you there's a big difference you're still my best bud and…well the reason for my call is that…Releana needs your help Heero and I think only you can help her." He told Heero

Heero stood in shocked Releana had asked him to call…and they didn't hate him. Heero smiled broadly and he started laughing with joy the tears falling he didn't care if Duo saw him crying or laughing.

"YES DUO I'd do anything for any of you just so you can forgive me!" he exclaimed 

Now it was Duo's turn to stand in shock this was Heero he had changed and dramatically he now displayed his emotions.

"Well…Heero is this a secured line??" asked Duo

"Well no wait a second…" he said he dusted off his laptop which he had abandoned ten months ago he hooked it up to the vid phone and typed in a few keys a red light beeped on signaling that the line was secure.

"Okay it's secure shoot." He said

"Well we're on colony L7 6th district up the mountain side you'll come to a two floor house with a wood finish that's where we are so hurry up Heero…Releana really needs you." He finished and hung up.

Heero quickly memorized the directions he packed all his clothes in one duffle bag he went online and bought the most latest shuttle ticket which was at four so he had enough time to get straightened up. First he swept up the broken glass and emptied it into the trash can then he showered and washed his hair he shaved his stubble and put on lotion he'd buy some cologne and put it on later he dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. He couldn't look at himself because he broke the mirror maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He grabbed his wallet and pushed it into his pocket he grabbed his duffle bag and walked to the nearest barbershop.

Duo stood there after he had hung up surprise, shock and joy flooded through his mind. _Maybe there's hope for him yet _he smirked his smirk turned into a smile.

"What are you smiling about Duo?" asked Hilde

"Well Heero…oh never mind you'll find out when he gets here." He said secretly

"Duo…Duo! Are you hiding a secret from me come on tell me please what are you hiding from me oh Duo…Duo please tell me what's going on." asked Hilde she always loved a good secret or surprise

"My name is Duo Maxwell I have brown hair and violet eyes I weigh 1…" he was cut off by Hilde letting out a frustrating cry and stomping off. 

He laughed to himself she won't be finding out anything from him the surprise and shock of the new Heero might even give Hilde a heart attack.

To Be Continued… 

"Hehe well this is the 6th chapter I have probably finished the whole thing since Fanfiction. Net went down can you believe that?? Well like always read and review or I may turn into a spiteful little witch and not continue the story."


	7. Hello...Daddy

Well um hi again it is I 

Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

**Hello…Daddy (chapt.7)**

****By The pretty Penwriter

Releana tossed and turned in her unconscious state then her eyes snapped open.

"Sage my baby don't worry Mommy's coming to get you." She murmured as she sat up she rubbed her eyes. 

The early morning light drowning her ivory skin in sunlight she got up and out of bed. She dressed in denim shorts a blue short sleeve shirt she threw on her girl addidas shoes with the blue stripes she placed her hair in a haphazard bun with her bangs out. She walked out of her room and past the nursery then backtracked someone had laid a sheet over Dr. Harrison's body. They had removed Tracy's crib and other baby necessities from the room. Releana bowed her head and stood there a moment of silence for Dr. Harrison after standing there for quite a while she went downstairs to a noisy kitchen. Duo was making breakfast while Milliardo, Noin and Hilde were trying to figure out why Tracy was crying. Releana walked over and picked up the crying baby and held her she stopped crying.

"She just wanted her mommy that's all don't worry Tracy Mommy and her friends are going to find Sage. Milliardo…you called Heero didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Well yes I did Releana he'll be here shortly is there anything wrong with that?" he asked

"No nothing at all I suppose I should tell him that he is the father then as a side note mention that someone kidnapped his son." She joked dryly

Duo was shaking his head while smiling all the same this was going to be a hoot when they see Heero. He finished cooking the pancakes and set the food on the table.

"Hey wait a minute Duo how come you never cooked while we were staying at safe houses?" asked Quatra

Duo shrugged "You never asked." He simply answered

They rolled their eyes while Releana ate she fed Tracy her baby food and kept a watchful eye on her she loved picking things up and throwing them and as if on cue she picked up a sausage doused in syrup from Milliardo's plate and launched it at Duo. 

"Duo Duck!" shouted Releana

He ducked barely missing the sticky sausage.

He stared back at Tracy who was letting out squeals of laughter.

"She tried to throw that at my hair…I think she knows my weak points." He muttered 

"A sticky sausage that wouldn't be any worse than when I put those wet gummy bears in your hair." Said Wufei with a smile.

"Yeah I have to return the favor Wufei." He muttered pouting.

Releana finished eating she picked up the messy little girl.

"Now look at this you're all dirty again…now you'll need another bath." Shamed Releana Tracy only laughed 

Releana walked down the hallway while picking up a clean diaper and pair of clothes for Tracy to wear to the downstairs bathroom and ran warm water she poured in the baby soap and stripped Tracy's clothes she closed the door with her foot.

Tracy splashed around in the water and played with the rubber ducky in the tub with her she suddenly stopped playing with the ducky and had this urgency to get out she reached for the edge of the tub quickly.

"Alright… hold on a minute." said Releana as she picked Tracy up and dried her off she pulled over Tracy's head a white shirt and a checkered pattern skirt over that she put on her little white socks. 

"Okay now you're ready." Releana told the impatient infant

The doorbell rang.

"Well there's Heero I'll get it." Said an anxious Duo

"Duo…I'm coming too!" exclaimed Hilde

They both got up from the table and ran to the door Duo opened it and Hilde stood next to him

"Hey Heero." He greeted

"Hilde I come in peace please don't punch me." He replied when he saw Hilde standing there.

"Huh oh yeah I punched you didn't I?" she asked as if it was a fading memory.

Heero picked up his duffle bag and he was carrying a bouquet of pink roses.

Duo walked into the room with Heero behind him.

"Duo…where's Releana I really have to talk to her?" he asked

"Oh just wait she'll be right out" he said

Releana drained the water from the tub she picked up Tracy and walked to the living room and there bright as day stood Heero he was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt and black dress shoes.

Heero heard footsteps he dropped everything he was carrying and walked over to Releana.

"Releana…I'm sorry for everything I have done to you all the pain I have caused to you I didn't know I could hurt someone so much but I did I hurt you that much Releana and a year ago I didn't know a thing I was a fool but when you left my world came crashing down around me and everything didn't mean anything this world doesn't mean anything unless you're in it…with me…Releana I love you I love you more then anything more than life itself you're the reason why I choose to get up in the morning the reason for my being in this universe is to be with you Releana and I'm asking you to forgive me for the pain I've caused you Releana please forgive me." He asked tears had fallen down his face and kept falling 

everyone who was in the room was shocked this was Heero Yuy the perfect soldier he had poured his heart and soul out and he was apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Releana stared up into his purssian blue eyes tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes Heero I forgive you but I have to ask for you to forgive me…for not telling you that you're a father." She asked as she motioned to Tracy who was staring at her two parents confused.

"I'm a father…yes Releana I forgive you for not telling me and I can understand why you wouldn't tell me…what's her name?" he asked

"Tracy Anne Peacecraft." Answered Releana

Heero gestured could he hold her Releana nodded and handed the child to him he held her like she was most fragile thing on earth and Shook his head.

"No Releana that's not her name." He commented as he dug in his pocket and brought out a black velvet case he placed it in Releana's hand.

"Her name should be Tracy Anne Yuy it should've been that from the first moment." He told her as he held Tracy who reached up and yanked on one of Heero's bangs.

Releana opened the velvet case and in it was a diamond ring the diamond rested in the center of two wings one gold and the other silver.

"Is this…what I think it is?" she asked

Heero nodded 

"Well the answer is yes but we can't rejoice Heero because there is a second reason why you were called here…Tracy is a twin her brother's name is Sage..." she was cut off when Heero asked his face lit with even more joy.

"Well where is he…can I see him…can I hold him what does he look like…huh does he look like me?" he asked impatiently

Releana shook her head sadly "You can't see him Heero because someone kidnapped our son Heero they took him away." She told him a shadow slowly crept on Heero's face

"I bet you I know who." He said anger present in his voice Tracy didn't like that so she started crying Heero looked down at her and smiled so Tracy would stop crying it worked.

"Who Heero?" asked Milliardo

Heero placed his thumb on Tracy's palm she gripped onto it tightly as if she knew he was doing something dangerous.

He walked over and laid Tracy in her crib she was looking sleepy. He stood up and paced the room.

"Before Dr. Jay trained me to be a Gundam Pilot there was another group that trained me they were called the social order…they didn't train me as any soldier but as a cold unfeeling monster…they injected me with drugs so I could become better than anything. They chose me out of other's because my father was one of the best assassins around he was strong but defiant so they screwed up one of his missions and he died what they wanted was all genetics…they wanted my family's genes for some unknown reason probably for experimentation…but something went wrong with the drug injections instead of having a quick effect and then disperse they seeped into my genes and stayed there they can't find me so they would go after my son…dammit I thought I destroyed their organization when I blew up their head quarters." He told them he was pacing the floor clenching and unclenching his fists.

"So where are they Heero?" asked Duo

"I don't know but I'll find out…" he said he walked over and dug through his duffle bag and brought out his laptop.

"Eh Heero is that the same laptop that you had last year?" asked Duo knowing full well that it was.

Heero looked down at his laptop.

"Well yes it is I just thought it was useless…when Releana left." He said blushing lightly.

Releana giggled slightly.

"Heero tell me what to look for and I'll find it." Said Releana

"You know how to hack?" he asked surprise

"Well I was pregnant for eight and a half months Heero what did you expect me to do?? Learn Kung fu?" she asked an eyebrow raised

Heero blushed even deeper

Duo exploded with laughter it was great seeing the spunky attitude again. 

"Well that was amusing well Heero where do we look?" asked Wufei

To Be Continued…

"hehe hi all read and review you guys if ya want more m'kay do you like how I introduced some things? Tell me in your reviews. ~_^"

_ _


	8. Point of Source

Well um hi again it is I 

Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _is thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

Ya uh you all know I wouldn't leave you hanging I'm so sorry it took me a while to get this out please say that you still love me ^_^ Well here's chapter eight I hope you all enjoy

**Point Of Source(chapt.8)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter 

Heero furiously pounded on the keys of his new keyboard which Z…Milliardo bought for him stating '"If you're going to look for my nephew you might as well have the best technology." Heero smirked at this he turned his head to his right and saw Releana she was typing just as fast as him maybe even faster her eyes glued to the screen determination set look in her eyes he almost smiled but stopped remembering why they were hacking in the first place. It had taken three days of hacking and they finally had one small and measly lead but at least it was something. Heero rubbed his eyes a small yawn emitting from his mouth. Releana glanced over at him and smirked then turned back to her screen she had found something only remotely interesting and had clicked on it now she continued looking through the data banks she found something but it was really small she almost passed it but she clicked on it.

"Dammit!" she muttered

She needed to continue in VR from here on in and she wasn't that good at it but she knew who was.

"Midii!" she shouted

The blonde haired girl ran into the room along with several other people.

"Midii I may have found something but I need to continue with VR and since I'm so shitty at it I called you." Releana said while getting a dirty look from her brother for her use of profanity although her back was turned.

"Brother don't look at me like that because I don't care about my grammar." She said while rolling her eyes

"Move over Lena!" Midii exclaimed as she sat on the bench with Releana.

"It's not my fault you ate those two extra sticky buns." Releana muttered as she got off the bench

"What!" exclaimed Midii

Releana shrugged while Duo was snickering and Trowa was holding back his laughter. Midii shook her head and pulled the VR gloves on then the helmet the others watched her.

"Cracking the database now." She said in an almost robotic voice

her hands moved as if they were opening a book she searched with her eyes then saw a small hole she frowned that wasn't good she decided upon investigating it later she shifted through data everything in here was useless she sighed in defeat and was about to give up when she remembered the hole she dug into it and found a letter it was a long letter and encrypted she pressed the decoder and the letter translated it was a simple letter one that didn't need to be protected by password or encrypted.

"Strange…there's a letter here but it was encrypted and was protected by five different locks." She said while she continued searching

"Print it out." Heero said 

Midii raised an eyebrow but it wasn't seen she printed the letter out it was five pages long Heero snatched it from the printer and read it took him all about a minute and ten seconds.

"There's nothing there." He said disappointedly

"Let me see that…maybe it needs to be read by someone who doesn't overlook certain things." Said Releana as she snatched the paper from Heero she read it over quickly then once more.

"HA!" she exclaimed they all turned to look at her except Midii who was still searching

She pulled the pen she had been holding and circled letters on the page the others waited patiently. She looked up with a wide grin on her face.

"First off the name was an anagram by arranging certain letters I came up with the society then by circling every first letter of every sentence I came up with this. 'Boy was found had to kill an old man though no matter Yuy no where to be found will return to home base what are the coordinates please respond my current location is Colony 12435780.' Midii see if you can find another letter one with a latter date encrypt it then take the letter from the first of every sentence then print it out for me." She said 

They looked at her amazed

"Well look at miss Nancy Drew." Joked Hilde

Releana shrugged " A mother would do anything for her child." She said softly while staring at the paper as if it were the best thing she had ever seen suddenly her eyes hardened and froze.

"I'm going to hunt down who ever is responsible for this and that's a promise." She said softly but with an underlying anger

Heero gently rested his hand on her shoulder she looked at him and her eyes softened 

"Found another letter now printing." Midii said as if she were a computer

Releana quickly snatched it.

"Found them." She said with a smirk

She showed the piece of paper to Heero who smiled then handed it to Milliardo the paper was passed around the room.

"I'll secure us a shuttle we'll leave tomorrow so people get some sleep…we'll have a long day tomorrow." Milliardo announced 

Heero looked at his watch it was 7pm he shrugged he guessed he should get some sleep. Everyone nodded they got up and left to their rooms Heero left to sleep on the couch Releana was half way up the stairs when she turned and looked back at him.

"That couch is awfully uncomfortable I don't know how you put up with it." She said with a grin

he looked up at her "There aren't any rooms left so either the couch or the floor." He said

"There is one more option…" she said as she traveled down the stairs and stood next to the couch "You could bunk with me." She said with a small grin.

Heero's eyes widened slightly "I don't know…Ze…Milliardo wouldn't like that." He said

Releana pulled her head closer to Heero's and whispered in his ear 'I really don't care what my brother would or wouldn't like.' She whispered and pulled back she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs grabbing his duffle bag along the way and to her room. She closed the door softly and took off her shirt Heero blushed and turned his head.

"When did you become squeamish…besides not like you haven't touched or seen them before." she said as she walked into the bathroom and took a shower 

Heero was about to walk out of Releana's room when she said from the bathroom "There's another shower in here Heero."

He blushed even though no one was there he took off his shirt and traveled into the bathroom he saw the other shower stepped in it and took off the remainder of his clothes _I don't want to intrude on Releana and I should give her privacy…it's my fault why she has so much pain in the first place. _He thought as he showered he shook his head he waited until he heard the other shower turn off and Releana leave the room when she did he turned off his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he waited five minutes and then stepped out into the room Releana had already changed and was sitting on the bed reading a book Heero took a pair of clothes into the bathroom with him and changed he stepped out in a pair of shorts and a shirt and laid down on the floor. Releana looked over the side of the bed at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked

"Well I um am sleeping on the floor." He answered

"It's less comfortable than the couch but my bed is more comfortable than the both of them combined." She told him

"Are you inviting me to sleep in your bed?" he asked

"Heero…can you please stop acting so nice you're acting like Quatra and I didn't fall in love with Quatra I fell in love with you." She said

Heero nodded he stood up and got into the bed with her.

"You're right it is more comfortable." He said

Releana turned out the light.

"Good night Heero." She said and kissed him she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Heero smiled and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep as well…

The sun dawned on Releana's face and she opened her eyes thinking that last night was a dream that she actually wasn't cuddled next to the man she loved but as she focused her eyes she saw that it wasn't a dream she watched his chest rise up and down from his breathing she rested her body wait on her arm and looked down at his face which still looked like a child's face a few bangs fell into his face Releana gently swept them back his eyes slowly opened he looked into Releana's eyes and smiled

"Good morning." Releana greeted with a smile

"Morning." He replied

She rolled over and got out the bed she took a shower and changed she pulled on black combat pants and a black short sleeved skin tight shirt and black hiking boots she walked over to her night stand and pulled out a silver pistol and tucked it into her pants.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" asked Heero

"I'm going to rescue m…our son Heero and no one is going to stop me so get dressed." She told him

"You know your brother isn't going to like that." Heero said as he stood up and stretched 

"I told you last night Heero I really don't care what my brother would or wouldn't like." She grinned with a gleam in her eyes

Heero dropped his shoulders in defeat there was no way he'd win this argument. He walked into the bathroom to shower and when he came back Releana was still there checking the clip of another gun he winced this was very awkward to see Releana with a gun. He dressed in an outfit similar to Releana's except he had combat boots and a black tank top. He fished in his bag and brought out his usual black pistol he slid a combat knife into his boot Releana slid a rectangular box from under her bead and placed it on her bed she opened it in side was a kit of knives.

"This was a gift from Catherine Trowa's sister." She explained as she tucked the two largest knives in either boot and the smaller knives into a holder which she tied around her left calf.

"Remind me to never let you and Catherine do a show together." Heero joked

"Huh Heero's first joke this is one for the books." Releana said sarcastically as she smiled and kissed Heero on the cheek.

"Ready?" she asked

He only nodded as she took him by the hand and lead him downstairs.

"See look Milliardo I told you Heero didn't leave." Duo said as he pointed to Heero

"And where were you Yuy?!" Milliardo half asking half exclaiming

"oh well my fiancé father of my children was sleeping in my room in my bed…do you have a problem with that brother." She asked she held this look in her eyes that said he better not say a word.

Milliardo only crossed his arms and turned on his feet.

"Oh and I'm coming with you all to rescue Sage." She called after him 

He turned on his feet and walked back.

"What! No I strictly forbid it Releana." He exclaimed

"Milliardo frankly I don't give a damn what you forbid and I'm and going to rescue my son!" she exclaimed as she glared at him with fury and determination Milliardo had never seen from his little sister. The two stood there glaring at each other neither side backing down sibling against sibling Milliardo turned his head and sighed.

"Alright Releana you can come…but be very careful okay." He said

Releana simply nodded and continued down the rest of the stairs she walked quickly into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting.

"Hilde, Dorothy and Midii I must ask for you three to stay here…will you stay here and protect Tracy?" Releana asked

"Okay I'll stay." Answered Hilde

"Me too."Dorothy said

"I'm in." Midii called

"Thank you because I will be leaving with the others." She said 

Everyone who hadn't witnessed the scene earlier protested against Releana going along with them onto this mission.

"But you can't Releana…Milliardo you're not serious about letting her join us are you?" Wufei asked

Milliardo only shook his head and dropped his shoulders indicating that he too had tried and failed they then looked at Heero who shook his head also.

"You still shouldn't go Releana." Quatra said gently

"Quatra…I've made up my mind and I have free will therefore it's my decision." She said softly her diplomatic voice strong showing that she wasn't going to be moved.

Quatra nodded and turned his attention elsewhere.

They slowly loaded into the jeep with a few of their supplies they drove to the private shuttle port and got onto the shuttle their destination earth.

To Be Continued…

"Oo hehe Releana is standing up for herself against her brother I applaud her I hope you all liked this chapter and as always read and Review.'


	9. On Our Way

Well um hi again it is I 

Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _are thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

Arghhhh well so sorry I haven't been able to continue because I was kinda sorta grounded and no internet I shouldn't even be posting this right now….but oh well both my parents are at work so I shouldn't get caught well here's chapter nine I hope you all enjoy

**On Our Way(chapt.9)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

Releana silently rode all the way to the shuttle port resting her arm on the armrest and staring out the window she wore no expression on her face her eyes were a deeper blue than ever by the time they arrived at the shuttle port the colony's rain system had been turned on and it was a steady tread of rain Releana stepped out into the rain letting it hit her she felt the cold rain through out her body she walked to the shuttle looking down at the ground the others watched her feeling her pain. When Heero ran up behind her carrying an umbrella sheltering her she looked up at him and smiled she leaned against his chest sighing he carried the umbrella with one hand and had the other around her waist.

"I know Releana…believe me I know and we'll make them pay don't worry." Heero said to her the two walked over to the shuttle. Milliardo, Noin and Sally smiled knowing the two would be okay emotionally but they needed the strength physically to make it through this trial.

The others grabbed what few umbrellas there were huddling underneath them sheltering them from the rain. They hurried to the shuttle Milliardo quickly jumped into the pilots seat preparing for take off. Noin moved into the co pilot seat he looked over at her she seemed a little paler than usual she looked over at him feeling his eyes on her.

"Are you feeling okay…you seem a little pale." He asked

She narrowed her eyes "No I don't feel well Zechs!" she shouted as she barged out the pilot door and back towards the rooms she slammed the door and locked it Releana and Sally watched her then turned and glared at Milliardo who looked basically clueless he sat there blinking after her.

"What?" he asked

Releana and Sally got up from their seat and headed back to the rooms.

"Milliardo I'll be your co-pilot we really don't have time to lose." Heero said as he stood up and walked over to the cockpit and closed the door.

Releana was about to knock on the door when she heard noises of someone throwing up. She tapped lightly on the door.

"Uh Noin are you okay?" Releana asked 

After that they heard the noise of a toilet flush then Noin opened the door with a slender pale hand she sat down in one of the chairs staring at the hands in her lap. Sally closed the door behind her and locked it leaning against the wall.

"I don't think that we're ready well I don't think that I'm ready what am I going to do I don't know what to do I know I'll just be horrible at it." She said Releana really didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You're pregnant aren't you." Sally said rather than asked

Noin nodded a few tears dropping from her thick eyelashes.

"Noin that's great…and trust me you'll be great at it I mean when I found out I was sure worried about if I'd be a good mother but your nerves are calmed once you see your child and a force takes over you and it's like you couldn't stand being apart from your child." Releana said resting her hand on Noin's shoulder Noin looked up at her.

"But I don't think I'm ready I mean what if I make the wrong decision I mean I'll be responsible for another life I couldn't even keep my plant alive." Noin said shaking her head more tears fell.

"Hey don't worry Noin we'll be here to help you." Sally said as she placed her hand on Noin's other shoulder

Noin only looked at the both of them and nodded "Yes you two are the greatest thank you." She said softly

The two other women engulf the third in a group hug Noin started to giggle slightly.

"Don't tell Milliardo I'll tell him myself." Noin said

"But Noin you shouldn't be going on this mission I mean in your condition." Releana said

"It's okay Releana I can make it I mean it's an easy mission get in get out all we have to do is grab Sage and destroy the base right." She said with a smirk

"How far along?" Sally asked gently

"About a month maybe plus or minus Milliardo is really a beast in the bedroom." Noin said

"Ew I did not need to know THAT about my older brother too much information I need to rub my ears out with soap!" Releana shouted grabbing her ears she may have been a mother but she was still a teenager after all 

Noin and Sally giggled at the dumbfounded teen.

"Do you think we should rejoin the male population of our team?" Sally asked

"I don't know watching Releana have a fit is pretty funny." Noin said laughing at Releana who was covering her ears sitting crossed legged on the floor she looked up at Noin and uncovered her ears.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked

"No…not…at…all." Noin answered between laughs 

"Alright that's it." Releana shouted as she grabbed a pillow and held it above her head then dropped the pillow turned and walked out the room.

"I'll just tell my brother…ew wait thanks to you putting that disgusting picture in my mind I don't even want to look at him." Releana called back into the room

She made her way back to her seat and sat down she crossed her arms and pouted mumbling.

Sally and Noin were still laughing Sally was rolling on the floor laughing she finally came out the room still giggling holding her side Releana picked up her comb and threw it at her it hit her on the arm.

"Ow hey just think of it as we were laughing with you not laughing at you." Sally said

Releana only pouted and continued mumbling something like dumb Sally and stupid Noin.

Noin came out a smile on her face and wiped away the tear she had from laughing so hard she wondered why they still hadn't taken off yet she walked into the cockpit and crossed her arms.

"Why haven't we taken off yet?" She asked calmly

"There's a malfunction." Heero said trying to figure out what was wrong.

Noin stepped up to the control panel and typed in a few keys the green light blinked on.

"It's been a while since you've piloted a shuttle hasn't it Heero…get back there with Releana she's angry at me for laughing at her." Noin said cocking her thumb in the direction of the door Heero nodded and stood and left closing the door Noin taking his place.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you Milliardo." Noin said as she was configuring the shuttle to their destination.

"It's okay…maybe you just weren't feeling well so you took it out on me I guess." He said softly

_Yeah sure that's the reason why _Noin thought sarcastically she smiled at him she pressed on the intercom.

"Lift off in 5…4…3…2…1 ignition." She said as the shuttle left with a start rocking the passengers' bodies back in fourth.

Releana stared blankly out the window at cold and distant space she felt Heero's body next to her she rested her head on his shoulder she couldn't help not touching this man she loved him just to be near him was enough for her. She gave a small sigh of relief and had a small smile resting on her lips as she drifted into a light sleep. Heero looked down at her and smiled he loved her so much he just didn't know what to do. _I'll protect you Releana with my life _he promised to him self a promise that he intended to keep. 

"Has the little rescue mission been spotted yet?" a shadowed figure asked

"No it seems as though they have slipped through our surveillance team." A young man answered

"Insolent fools!" the man shouted

The younger man inched away in fear as the shadowed figure moved its hand and picked an object up he pointed the object at the young man a click was heard followed by a loud gun shot it echoed as the young mans dark red blood splattered against the wall. 

"Send me another agent!" he ordered as he pressed the intercom button.

"Yes sir your new agent is Leon." The receptionist responded

A young man with green hair appeared and bowed.

"I'll get this mess cleaned up sir." He said as he bowed and left the room quickly.

Another elder man walked in the room.

"Jasper…do you honestly have to kill all those that fail he only failed once." He complained

"Oh but Tomasino failure is unacceptable." He answered back to the other man.

"Well agents don't grow on trees you know so refrain from your violent tendencies for a while okay." Tomasino said

Jasper only smiled which glinted in the little light there was.

Releana suddenly felt a chill and she opened her eyes they were preparing their descent she looked to Heero he was resting his head on top of her own looking out the window a small frown on his lips he was thinking about something she decided not to interrupt his thoughts and only watched him. Heero felt eyes on him and looked down at Releana a small smile graced his lips.

"You're awake…we're about to enter the atmosphere soon." He said softly

Releana only nodded and returned her head to the resting position against his chest.

30 minutes later the shuttle landed in a small port just north of they're final destination.

The port was small and not very spacious it looked kind of old and dilapidated maybe from the late 21st century.

"Wow nice digs Milliardo is this your weekend resort?" duo joked

"Can it Maxwell." Noin grumbled as she walked past him and into another room.

"Gee I was just joking Noin." He whined

"Well joke at another time." she said as she hefted a black duffle bag onto a table it made a *THUNK * sound as it landed.

She zipped it open and pulled out different types of weapons and displayed them on the table.

"And I thought those were just clothes." Heero joked

"Ah two where's that book." Releana joked as she planted a kiss on Heero's cheek she stepped up next to Noin. She placed a finger to her chin and began looking at the weapons her eyes widening

"Where have you been keeping these?" Releana asked curious 

"Well in the basement…you haven't been down there." Milliardo answered

Releana only crossed her arms over her chest.

"When are we gonna get Sage?" Releana asked

"Soon Releana we just have to be prepared." Noin answered nonchalantly

"Well someone shouldn't be going." Releana mumbled

Noin's eyes widened slightly Sally spoke up.

"Yes maybe someone should stay behind and prepare the shuttle for our leave good idea Releana." Sally said covering Releana's big mouth

Noin jabbed Releana with her elbow and glared at her Releana lowered her head.

Those three know something Milliardo thought glancing between the three women.

"Well who should stay I vote Releana." Duo said

"Sure Duo I'll prepare the shuttle and you all can scrape up the mess I make after it explodes." Releana said sarcastically

Duo gulped "Sorry…someone has to stay." He said

"Noin." Sally and Releana said at the same time.

Noin stared at the two in disbelief

"Aw…" she started

"Okay what's going on here?" Milliardo asked obviously something was going on.

"Nothing…Noin just is the best pilot out of all of us." Releana said it wasn't exactly lying there was truth in it.

Milliardo narrowed his eyes at his sister not believing anything that she said when Heero spoke up

"Yes that is true Milliardo Noin is the best pilot out of all of us even better than you." He said

Milliardo frowned still not believing his sister.

"Well okay Lu is that okay with you?" he asked

She narrowed her eyes at Releana and Sally then spoke "Yes it's okay with me." She answered.

"Fine then it's settled okay Noin will stay here." Quatra said

'Yeah and we won't have to worry about her." Releana whispered in Sally's ear Sally nodded

Noin glared at the two then turned back around looking at the weapons making sure they were okay even if she wasn't going.

Milliardo stepped next to her.

"Noin what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing." She mumbled

He looked at her skeptically then shrugged figuring she wouldn't tell him.

A small smirk grew on Noin's face.

The child kept screaming kicking and crying so that none of the scientists could come near him every time they stepped near him with a needle he kicked and broke the vile. They couldn't use knockout gas because he was too young too much of the dosage could kill him then where would they be up river without a paddle that's where they'd be. The head scientist a middle aged woman with graying blonde hair shook her head in frustration this child was becoming a nuisance she had half the mind to go over there and embed a bullet in his brain. She rubbed her temples in a circular motion trying to relieve her migraine.

"I'm too old for this." She muttered

Sage continued crying kicking and screaming.

"Did someone feed him or give him something to drink?" she asked any of the workers 

They all shook their heads in response.

"Then how can he keep it up this long?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at the infant 

A daydream fluttered to her mind she pictured herself slitting the infants throat she grinned wickedly at the thought she was shaken back to reality when someone tapped on her shoulder she turned sharply around

"What!" she barked she knew she was acting like a bitch but then again she was always a bitch.

"Ma'am…we still are not able to test the child." The worker said

The scientist drew her gun and shot the man in the chest the dark red liquid spurt from his mouth as he fell back his limp body smacking against the linoleum floor.

"Tell me something new." She shouted so everyone could hear she turned and spotted a new person and stalked towards her she stopped a few feet away from her and pointed.

"You clean that shit up!" she ordered as she jabbed a finger towards the man's dead body

The worker only quickly nodded and ran off quickly the scientist holstered her gun as Jasper came walking through the doors he looked from the dead body to his wife.

"Dawn you can't kill everyone that says something stupid other wise 98% of the world would be dead." He said

She grinned "But…I can kill all those that say something stupid around me." She said

He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer he kissed her on the forehead.

"And that's why I love you." He said smiling showing shiny white teeth

TBC

"ew two evil people together gross hey I was grounded and I'm not telling why 'less you wanna e-mail me to find out but I'm not sputtering it out to the whole world it's a pretty stupid reason for which I hate my parents for…any who can't live with em can't be born without 'em any who ya know the drill review ~_^"


	10. Rescue Mission

Well um hi again it is I 

Well um hi again it is I 

Disclaimer: no…I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters neither do I own anything else copyrighted in this fic I receive no profit this is purely for entertainment so plz don't sue. 

Note: _italics _are thought after " is what a character is saying okay.

**Rescue mission (chapt.10)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

Heero felt a chill pass down his spine he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts from the weird feeling he just felt. He felt a set of eyes on him and turned to see Duo looking at him with worry.

"Hey Heero buddy are you okay?" he asked concerned 

They were now bumping along on a winding dirt road Heero sat next to Releana who was silently looking out the window as the trees passed by the window in a blur.

"Nothing Duo…I just felt a little cold." He responded 

Duo nodded at his answer and continued his conversation with Quatra.

Heero looked over at Releana and out the window wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

Releana had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong deathly wrong with her son a few tears slipped down her cheek and splashed on the armrest of her seat. She held back and noise that threatened to pass her lips she didn't want to cry she wanted to stay strong and prove that she was strong enough to handle this mission subconsciously Releana slid her locket from one of her pockets and opened it a lingering melody filtered out into the jeep as everyone turned to look at her in her locket rested a picture of Tracy and Sage lying side by side sleeping. She gently traced her fingers over the smooth glass, as she looked at the picture of her children her two perfect angels that could do no wrong in her eyes. Her bangs hung in her face creating a shadow over her eyes as tears steadily fell and splashed onto the glass she sat there as if she was engulfed into her own world. Heero placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up into his eyes she leaned in against his chest he held her in a hug as she cried the locket clasped against her chest she cried into her lovers' chest. Heero laid his head on top of hers a comforting gesture a few tears escaped his eyes as well and slid down into her honey blond hair. The other members in the car felt the weight of sadness on their shoulders for the two parents who were now on their way to rescue their son Sage.

Tracy had been silent for a long time…too long the three women were starting to worry she wasn't playing with her toys or even crying she was just sitting there on the floor a blank expression written all over her face as she stared at nothing in particular. Midii plopped down on the floor in front of her and tried to tempt the little baby to play with her favorite toys she tried waving the arms around using a stupid sounding voice and had even tried tickling the baby who didn't even giggle. Hilde sighed and what was wrong with her she walked over and picked up the usually cheerful and playful baby who was now solemn and silent. Tracy shook her head as if shaking her thoughts _but what thoughts does a baby have? _Hilde asked herself

Tracy looked at Hilde and gave her one of her mothers' cheerful smile that made everything okay Hilde was now bewildered this child was obviously smarter than she looked Tracy lifted one of her pump hands and gently placed it on Hilde's cheek as if she were trying to tell her something but that was impossible wasn't it a child this young didn't have vocal chords that were mature enough to initiate voice sound maybe but not steady words.

"Bro." Was all the child said maybe she was trying to say a whole word or maybe she was using slang for brother…It was as if this child was somewhat beyond her years.

Sage only calmed down for a millisecond as if he were just comforted then he started kicking and screaming once again causing even more hell to break loose once again. Dawn grabbed her head between her hands in annoyance as she let out a frustrating cry she grabbed a bottle of pills and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her breaking the small glass window, which shattered to the floor. She stormed down the hallway and opened the bottle and popped two chewable aspirin into her mouth and grinded them with her teeth and swallowed she paced herself and calmed down slowing her breathing to relax her destructive nerves she found a seat in the hallway and buried her head in her hands waiting for her headache to lessen.

They were now sneaking into the compound Sally had dispersed walkie-talkies to everyone and she brought up the map of the building pointing to the lab.

"They probably have Sage here." Sally said in the warehouse they were all situated in.

Releana narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger.

"He shouldn't be there." She seethed through her teeth.

They all saw how angry she was and shivered maybe they shouldn't have brought her although Releana brought herself she wouldn't stay back.

"Alright here are the teams Quatra, Heero, Releana, myself will head to the lab Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Sally you three will set the explosives okay people tell us when you have set the explosives and I'll signal to you when you can activate them but only on my signal every 20 minutes I want a report got it good and let's all return home alive." He ordered

"Right." They said and nodded almost in unison.

The two groups headed off in different directions shooting people along the way everyone shot someone…even Releana. Heero aimed his pistol at one of the guards and shot behind him another aimed and was about to shoot when Releana fired her gun straight through the man's heart she stood there for a second and was about to drop her gun when she shook her head clearing her thoughts and continued running with them.

They reached the lab and entered where Sage was kicking and screaming.

"Sage." Releana murmured the child stopped kicking and screaming he turned to her and reached out Releana saw scientist in the room with him about to inject him with a needle she shot every one of them dead. And ran into the room she picked Sage up out of the bed he was lying on she kissed his face and his hands and his tiny little feet and then she hugged the little infant gently and cried. Sage entangled his little hands in her hair and smiled as if he was saying it's okay now Releana gently nodded the three men each smiled Heero took a step forward. Releana turned back to them a large smile on her face and the gleam back in her eyes. Heero placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently laying a soft kiss on her forehead as well as Sage's forehead. Releana nodded at him as the brief embrace ended.

Dawn was in quite a haze one of those assholes had shot her she removed her hand from the hole it was covered in blood the only thing that bugged her the most was that it was one of her own workers that little bitch she had sent to clean up that body. 

She staggered to her husband's office hoping for help knowing that he loved her.

Heero spotted the blood trail on the floor and decided to follow it after all it might lead him to the person behind all this.

"Milliardo I'm following this trail…it might lead me to the people behind all this." He said

Milliardo nodded "But get back to the rendezvous point 50 yards in the woods at the small cottage." He said to him

Heero nodded he gently kissed Sage on the forehead and gave a deep kiss to Releana.

"I'll be okay." He said huskily and followed the trail Releana watched with worry Quatra placed a hand on her arm and nodded she smiled at him as he rushed off with Heero.

"Come on sis." Milliardo said Releana only nodded her gaze wavering from the two retreating figures as she followed her brother.

Dawn finally reached her husbands' office he and Tomasino were readying a hovercraft on the balcony Jasper quickly glanced her way his eyes narrowed at the puddle of blood that was dripping from her body.

"You fool you've probably lead them right to us." He shouted as he pulled his gun 

Dawns' eyes widened tremendously "But Jasper you love me." She said tears threatening to fall

"You stupid bitch do you understand we might die!" he ordered as he cocked the hammer back and fired the bullet sliced through her forehead and into the wall.

Her body stood there for a moment and twitched then fell to the ground with a thumping sound Jasper only blinked then shrugged.

"Won't have to file for divorce." He said to Tomasino who looked like it hadn't even bothered him he finished preparing the vessel.

He nodded to Jasper as they were about to leave Heero burst into the room Quatra right behind them guns drawn.

"Ah it's our second test subject." Tomasino said in a delighted tone of voice.

"What's your name now…Heero is it yes Heero how have you been?" Jasper asked

Heero narrowed his eyes "How do you think you've put my family through enough pain." He seethed venomously 

"Oh now they're your family." Jasper mocked

Heero didn't respond only cocked the hammer of the gun back and fired shooting jasper through the forehead the same fate his wife suffered his body thumped to the floor.

"I see…I'm next correct?" Tomasino asked

Heero only replied with silence.

"Well then I'll be taking your family with me!" he exclaimed as he pressed a button on the side of the desk and laughed maliciously.

"I won't die alone and added to those nice explosives your friends this should provide a spectacular fireworks display." He laughed 

"Self destruct system initiated t-minus 3.5 minutes." A robotic voice said.

"Quatra go now and make sure they're all out." Heero growled

"But Heero…" Quatra started 

"Now!" he shouted as he pointed his combat knife at Quatra's throat.

Quatra gulped then ran out the room talking into his radio.

"Well now it's just the two of us left isn't it kid." Tomasino said while Heero was busy talking to Quatra Tomasino had managed to retrieve a gun and was pointing it at Heero.

Heero smiled and threw his knife it sliced into Tomasino's heart Tomasino only smiled as he pulled the trigger of his revolver twice.

Heero stood there for a second then placed his hand over the bullet holes in his abdomen he was bleeding profusely obviously he had hit an organ Heero hadn't been shot this bad before and gulped he clenched his eyes shut.

"t-minus 1.5 minutes." The computer voice announced which shook something within Heero suddenly he had an abundant amount of adrenaline he took a deep breath and ran down the hallway as fast as he could he pictured Releana and his two children in his mind he had to make it back to them he hadn't even held his son yet.

Releana felt something was wrong with Heero she turned back to the enormous building why hadn't he come running out she had seen Quatra but not Heero and he only had 20 seconds left before the building blew. She glanced down at Sage and saw him watching the building as well.

Heero saw the light of the exit way he pushed himself harder and continued running he could see the woods already and he slacked off a little but then remembered the aftershock of the explosion and continued running when it happened.

Releana watched Heero come running out the building and watched as the building exploded propelling his body forward Releana ran towards him as fast as her legs would carry her not afraid that she would fall it was as if knowing she wouldn't she reached him within seconds she could barely hear the others running behind them she focused all her attention on Heero.

Heero saw a bright light and then a face he focused his eyes on the face and could barely make out the deep blue eyes he lifted one of his hands and felt the face.

"Is this heaven?" he asked as his hand dropped back onto his abdomen and left a bloody trail on the face.

Releana reached out a shaky hand and shook Heero.

"Heero…Heero" she shouted at him as she shook him she laid her head on his chest and cried.

The two year old toddler was already running around the house speaking full sentences she was Heero Yuy's daughter after all she ran through the large house to the kitchen where she found her uncle as she ran by him she yanked on one of his blond locks of hair he didn't even turn to her knowing who it was plus he was occupied at trying to succeed in getting his son to eat she continued running until she reached her mother.

"Mommy come on." she said as she yanked on Releana's hand.

Releana placed down the book she was reading and looked at the toddler.

"Tracy…what is it honey?" she asked

"I can't say come on mommy." She said as she almost dragged her mother through the house and out to the backyard.

Releana looked around the large yard she saw the familiar fountain and the cobblestone path and the same weeping willow tree that she always had in the yard.

Tracy released Releana's hand while she was looking around the yard Releana blinked realizing the little toddler was nowhere to be seen.

"Tracy." She called as she stepped towards the little girls favorite hiding place the wilting branches of the weeping willow tree.

She moved some branches with her hand and stepped under the branches they swung back into place after she passed through under her it was much darker Releana focused her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the space she saw nothing and so she continued further just a bit when suddenly she felt arms pull her down towards the ground she and the unknown figure rolled on ground into the light Releana saw his shirt ride up and could see the two scars of the bullet holes he pulled down his shirt to cover his stomach. He pressed his lips against hers a motion that sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine she wrapped her arms around his neck her hands traveled to his thick brown hair the kiss ended as he stared into her aqua blue eyes with his own prussian blue eyes.

"Heero…did you think that was funny?" Releana asked a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes." He said with a thick voice as he kissed her again

"Ew mommy and daddy are kissing." Sage squealed

"That's so sweet." Tracy cooed

The two parents looked over at their two children and smiled at them Sage took this opportunity upon himself to jump on his fathers' back.

Heero rolled over and caught the child before he could knock the wind out of him Tracy feeling left out ran to her father and hung off of one of his arms.

"Ah I'm being attacked Releana help." Heero said

Releana crossed her arms "Nope…you're on your own." She said as she turned back to the house Tracy and Sage got off of Heero and piled onto Releana and giggled Releana laughed with them as they fell down Heero came over and crossed his arms and pouted "You wouldn't help." He said

Releana smirked as she pulled Heero down by his shirt he lost his balance and fell Sage jumped on his back

"Gimmie a piggy back ride daddy." He said

Heero removed the boy from his back and started to tickle him Releana unstuck Tracy and began tickling her after a while the two twins had squirmed out of their parents grasp and were running around Releana and Heero chasing them when Releana slipped and fell on her bottom they all came over to her and plopped on the ground out of breath and laughed.

The End

"Great googlie mooglie I'm done hehe please still review I hope you all liked it…please R&R I'll be getting my next story out very soon maybe…tomorrow…ciao peoples love ya ~_^


End file.
